Soraka approaches the stage
by Clocktwerk
Summary: patch 3.14 is here and Soraka is summoned to receive her "balancing"


Today was patch day, Soraka always hated patch day. It was her turn to be called to the front of the room where the summoners would explain how they were altering her powers once again to provide a better and more balanced experience across the fields of justice so that the spectators who gambled on the matches would have better odds. Although sometimes a Powerful Summoner on the balance team would simply dislike you for no reason and go out of their way to destroy you. That or powerful Aristocrats would donate large sums of money to the League in order for costumes of their desire to be worn by their favorite champions. Soraka had escaped such a fate-for now-but having to see mighty warriors such as Vayne or Riven dressed as Harlots for the entertainment of the summoners was giving Soraka very angry thoughts that Starchildren were not supposed to have.

This was the 14th patch day in the 3rd age of the League and Soraka had been promised big changes for herself and the others who supported all the whiney ADCs in bot lane. Were there maybe some buffs coming her way? Could she finally be considered a real mage? The possibilities were as endless as the stars she drew her power from. Hope rising, Soraka stood from her folding metal chair and approached the stage with the Summoners of Balance.

Clop. Clop. Clop.

Her hooves struck the white marble floor, creating a soft echo through the enormous chamber. She greeted Xelnath and Xypherous, giving small bows of respect as she made her way to the runic circle in the middle of the stage to await her balancing. All was going well, Xelnath was smiling with his pretty white teeth, Zileas even seemed pleased. Everything was going just swimmingly until _he_ appeared.

Morello, that filthy rat had had it out for her since day one. She had never done anything to offend him. Well there was the one time she had been polishing her hooves and caught him gawking at her fabulously developed posterior in the mirror, she had burned half his face off for that. Still, she had healed it back to normal and fixed his cramped wrist so she didn't see why he held the grudge, shouldn't have been ogling a divine maiden of purity to begin with.

"Soraka, we have big changes for you,"

Soraka gulped at the way Morello was leering at her. His voice was raspy, his yellow, nicotine stained teeth pointed like a shark's, and acne ridden face greasier than a properly prepared Philly Cheesesteak. He wielded his magical-girl Nerf-Bat wand like a Cheerleader would a baton, but she knew the horrors of that wand. It had done things to her, horrible things..

"Oh don't worry my little Starchild, we're increasing your income this patch."

Increasing...her...income. Soraka had been surviving on mere scraps since her time in the League. Her ribs were starting to show because she could barely afford to eat on her meager pittance.

"We're also making it so that you no longer have to carry the burden of warding the entire map. Warding will now be a team effort so that our Support Champions may show how useful they are to our fellow Summoners."

Cheers were erupting from the Support section of the crowd. Buffs were hard to come by and buffs from Morello himself were an absolute Godsend. Had he finally seen the error of his ways and decided that supports were useful and needed to contribute more than vision to the battle?

"Of course, we don't want you eclipsing the mages in lane so we'll be reducing the effectiveness of your magical items and toning your power back a bit, but don't worry, with all the gold you'll be earning you can make the difference up in no time."

Soraka was unsure of this. It sounded like a nerf, but getting to actually build items and have power sounded like a buff, so she didn't know what to think. Once a summoner had taken her in to the mid lane where she had gotten to build a Deathcap and feel the power coursing through her, it had felt amazing. So if she got to feel that way again it was probably all for the best.

Then she noticed the projected balance screen. All the support's were losing about a 1/4th to a 1/3rd of their current power, but the projection showed they'd only need to build a Deathcap and their old power would soon be back, then she saw her power chart. Half of her Starcall's power was being removed and she'd need 5 Deathcaps just to make it as strong as it was now on her nearly homeless income. Her Heals were still even worse than Nidalee's-further proof he hated her-and while she got some mana scaling on her Infuse, it was losing 4.5 Deathcaps worth of damage. She wasn't entirely sure she'd ever be able to afford that many Deathcaps, even mids rarely got that much power.

Soraka had finally enjough of the nerfs, she had had enough of Morello. before his Nerf-Bat wand could rob her of the power she was barely holding on to, Soraka lept from the summoning platform in to the crowd.

"STOP HER!"

Morello's high-pitched, nasaly voice screeched out across the crowd, but it was soon drowned out by a much louder growl coming from a now enraged Starchild.

"**SILENCE!**"

Soraka's voice was different now. No longer did it carry the sweet tones of a starchild, there was a bass in her voice that would make Skrillex wet himself. Morello's words stopped in his throat as Soraka had halted all his speaking. That filthy mouth would never tell her she was nerfed again.

Soraka's full power was available to her outside of the summoning circle, no longer constrained she was able to unleash the power the stars had granted her, and Morello had denied her, for so long.

"STARCALL!"

Champions and summoners alike were struck with the full power of Soraka's Starcall. No longer was it a pitiful spell that only extended a certain range around her, it hit everything she wanted it to. Screams could be heard as pandemonium broke out, fires had started and the Special Snowflakes of "The AD Carry Club," had been layed out with a single cast.

"STARCALL!"

Now all but the tankiest had fallen, but Soraka no longer cared about them. Morello's guards had fallen and now he was all hers. Her silencing effect had ended as Morello began to cry and whimpered to his new God.

"P..Pl..Please Soraka, we can work this out, you don't have to be nerfed."

But it was to late for Morello.

"On your knees with your back facing me mortal"

Morello was paralyzed with fear and unable to comply

"**I SAID ON YOUR KNEES**!"

Faster than he could nerf Irelia or Vladimir, Morello was on his knees, hands behind his head, with his back facing the infuriated Starchild. Was this the end for Morello, was she going to decapitate him with that blade of hers?

Soraka menaced towards Morello as she noticed a warm, yellow liquid was leaking from underneath his robes. Soraka smiled a devious smile as she took her time approaching the man that had terrified and tortured her for the past three years.

Morello could hear the hooves striking the floor as Soraka got closer and closer, then it stopped and rather than the cold steel of a blade against his neck, Morello felt the cold hard bottom of a hoof on the back of his head and she forced him to the floor on his hands and knees. As though a common peasant kneeling before a prayer statue.

"J..just kill me now and get it over with."

"**Oh no Morello, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to let you feel the pain you've let me feel all these years**"

Soraka smiled and laughed as she leaned in close to Morello and whispered in to his left ear, overjoyed by the tears she saw streaming down his face.

"Morello, do you feel that?"

Morello did indeed feel something pressing against his backside, but he did not know what an object that large could be.

"I do..w..what is it?"

"It's a banana. **NOBODY** expects the banana."

And with that, Soraka took her bloody revenge.


End file.
